You & me - Our friendship, our love
by Kucabara
Summary: Lucy and Juvia are going to Magnolia University together. While Juvia is in a happy relationship with Rogue, her best friend Lucy suffers from unrequired love, because she loves Natus, the boyfriend of Lisanna. And not only Lucy loves someone who is in a relationship, same goes with Gray, Juvia's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm here with a new story and I hope you like it. I was sitting on this chapter for 2 days now and finally I finished it and I must say I'm satisfy with it, a bit. xD (Those whole 2 days I started to write something and then removed it again and again. xD)

And sorry for my bad english, it isn't my native language. :D

* * *

"…now we will come to the topic 'Why fish is the best food on earth'", the teacher, Happy-sensei, said and turned to the board to write the headline on it.

"Juvia can't take this shit anymore", Juvia sighed and slammed her head on the table, causing Lucy to flinch a bit.

"C'mon Juvia, get a hold on yourself", the blonde said as she patted her best friends head.

Juvia turned her head so she could face her friend, furrowing an eyebrow as Lucy buried her fingers in Juvia's hair. "You have two choices, Miss Heartfilia", Juvia started, "First, kill Juvia or second, we both stick together and kill that fish fetish over there."

Lucy chuckled and immediately changed the topic from killing their teacher to Juvia's hair. "Tell me, when will you dye your hair back to blue?"

Juvia sighed. "Why?" Juvia asked as she sat up straight again, curling on of her curl around her index finger, "Is Juvia not sexy with her wavy brown hair?"

This was just a normal school day for Lucy and Juvia; their teacher would always talk about fish, Juvia would complain about it and Lucy, as the grade 'A' student she was would remind her to pay attention to class, more or less with success.

Lucy sighed. "Pay attention, at least the last 15 minutes."

"Fine", Juvia said pouting and searched for something in her bag, preferably her phone.

"What about pay attention didn't you understand?" asked Lucy as she watched her best friend checking her Facebook-Account.

"You said 'pay attention'?" Juvia asked playfully, "I only heard 'Beeeeeeeeeep'"

Lucy sighed and Juvia received a lightly punch from her. "Attention!"

"Fine."

And a few minutes later Juvia couldn't handle this shit anymore and blew up her cheeks and put her hands to her face. "Juvia is a fish, a fish, a fish, and swims in the ocean to flee from Happy", sang Juvia as quiet as possible so only Lucy would hear her.

"Please", Lucy said, "Is that all you can do? I know you can do better."

Juvia giggled she successfully distracted Lucy from class. "But Juvia forgot her coconut shells at home."

"Yeah", Lucy said, "You would be definitely a wonderful mermaid. But only with blue hair."

"Fine", Juvia sighed, "Juvia will dye them back to blue this weekend."

"Good", Lucy said and paid attention to class again, not without reminding her to pay attention as well.

"You're dismiss now, have a nice weekend", Happy said as the school bell rang.

"Finally", Juvia exclaimed and pushed her stuff into her grey bag as quickly as possible. "Hurry up, Lucy."

Lucy sighed at the scene. "C'mon Juvia, weekend won't run away, kay."

"Hurry up", Juvia only said with a big smile on her lips.

"Fine."

"Oh, Juvia-chan", Lisanna came up them, "Listen, tomorrow is my birthday party and I want you to come." With that she handed Juvia an invitation card over.

"Thanks."

Before she went away she gave Lucy a look of disgust. "You should spend your time with more student of a higher class, Juvia."

As Lisanna was out of sight Lucy stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes, causing Juvia to laugh.

"So are you going to Miss I'm Perfect's birthday party?" asked Lucy as she grabbed her back and stood up, ready to walk out of school.

"As if", Juvia said as she followed Lucy out of the class room.

"Why not?"

"Juvia has better things to do."

"And what could that be?"

"Dyeing Juvia's hair back to blue."

"Seems pretty difficult if you ask me", said Lucy laughing.

"Juvia will do her best."

* * *

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Lucy asked as they walked through the city.

"How about a girls night or we could go to this new club 'Fairy Tail'", Juvia suggested.

"Sounds good", Lucy said smiling, "Let us go to this club."

"I heard Natsu works there", Juvia said with a mischievous smirk.

Lucy sighed. "I know", Lucy said and looked down.

"C'mon Lucy", Juvia said and laid her hand on Lucy's should, "Juvia knows you like him, and Juvia knows he is together with Lisanna, what Juvia doesn't know is for how long."

"And what do you want to tell me with that?"

Juvia sighed. "How should Juvia put that into the right words", she placed her index finger to her chin, "That's sounds terrible but you should try your best on him."

"You're saying this despite that you have a friend", Lucy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Juvia said it sounds terrible", Juvia said, "But Lisanna isn't that faithful."

"You're saying me that she cheat on him", Lucy said furious, "But you don't tell it Natsu!"

"Juvia did", Juvia defended herself, "But he didn't listen to her. So the friendship between Natsu and Juvia is a little bit in trouble right now because of this."

Lucy sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Apology accepted", a bright smile found its way on Juvia's face.

"If that aren't Lucy", a man said and placed his arm around Juvia's shoulder, "..and _Cana._"

Juvia took a deep breath as the man threw his phone to Lucy who caught it. "Picture."

Immediately Lucy took some pictures of the two. After she finished the man released Juvia, receiving a slam of Juvia's elbow into his ribs. "Ouch."

Juvia pouted as she waited for an apology from the man.

"Awww", he said and caressed her cheek, "don't be angry with me."

Juvia groaned. "Gray!"

"Yes, yes", he put his arm around her shoulder again, "So what are you up to this weekend?"

"Why do you ask?" Lucy asked, "Aren't you going to Lisanna's party?"

"Listen Lucy", Gray said in a serious voice, "I'm sharing an apartment with Natsu, Loki and Lyon, my brother and if there's a chance to get some free time from them, then I take that chance. And what about you two?"

"As if Lisanna would invite me", said Lucy.

"And Juvia prefers to spend time with Lucy, a real friend, than with Lisanna", Juvia said smiling.

"Gosh", Gray said, "when are you going to dye your hair blue again?"

Juvia groaned. "What's wrong with you guys, doesn't brown suite Juvia?"

"It really looks good on you but", Lucy said, "Everyone is thinking you're Cana."

"It looks terrible", Gray said, "if you ask me."

"Thanks Gray."

"I'm only honest, or do you want your best friend to lie at you?"

"No Juvia appreciates your honesty."

"You see."

"Okay, about the club", Juvia said, "Let us go there before I dye my hair."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because Juvia can't wear an apricot-colored bikini or dress with blue hair."

"Make a picture of this, 'kay?" Gray asked Lucy with a smirk, "I need another picture of Juvia with brown hair."

"Why? Don't you want to come with us?" Juvia asked.

"No reason. No, I have to take care of Meredy."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"She suffered from unrequired love", Gray said sighing.

"Good luck with that", Lucy said knowing how Meredy was feeling right now.

"So I need to go now", he held his hand out for Lucy to shake it. After they shook hand he placed a kiss on Juvia's temple. "Bye."

"Bye." Juvia said, rolling her eyes.

Lucy giggled. "What?"

"If you weren't in a relationship with Rogue then you two would be such a cute couple", Lucy explained.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia guesses Rogue is going to Lisanna's party with his best friend Sting."

"Huh? Without you?"

"Sure", Juvia shrugged, "Why should Juvia accompany him there?"

"You're in a relationship."

"And? This doesn't mean Rogue and Juvia need to do everything together."

"So it's sufficient that you sleep together", Lucy chuckled.

"That's it." Juvia laughed.

"C'mon we need to get ready for today."

"For today", Juvia asked.

"'Fairy Tail'", Lucy explained.

"Today?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Juvia doesn't know."

Lucy laughed. "Okay we see us at 9 at my place, 'kay?"

"Sure. Bye then Lucy", Juvia said as she needed to turn off into another direction to get home.

"Bye", Lucy said waving her hand.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stood in front of the mirror in her room, looking at her reflection. She wore a pink baby doll dress without straps, her blonde hairs was tied up into a pony tail leaving only a few strands around her face. Suitable to the dress she wore pink high heels.

Lucy was torn out of her thought that something was missing as the doorbell rang. "_Juvia!_"

Immediately she answered the door. "Juvia", Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia is also glad that to see herself", Juvia joked but embraced Lucy in a warm hug.

"You're looking good with the curls", Lucy said as she took in the view of her best friend, "and you're right, if blue hair it wouldn't look as good as with brown."

"I've told you", Juvia said following Lucy inside her apartment.

Juvia wore an apricot-colored strapless cocktail dress with a black bow around her waist. Suitable to the dress she wore apricot-colored high heel. Her was loose and curled. "Juvia needed to curl them extra because Rogue said after Juvia smoothed her hair that with curled one it would look even more beautiful."

Lucy laughed. "He loves you because of your curls."

"Juvia hopes that's not the only thing Rogue loves about her", Juvia said as she stemmed her hands on her hips.

"Do you think something is missing?" Lucy asked as she looked into the mirror again.

"Maybe earring", Juvia said putting her index finger to her chin and titled her head. "Oh and before we go to the club, let us go swimming tomorrow."

"You want to try an apricot-colored bikini, I guess", Lucy said laughing.

"That's it", Juvia said smiling and handed some golden earrings over to Lucy.

"Thanks", Lucy thanked Juvia and put the earrings on.

"Shall we go", Juvia said and grabbed her beige coat and put it on.

"Yes", Lucy said and grabbed her light pink jacket.

* * *

So that's it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray sighed as he let himself fell down onto the couch next to Natsu. This was getting on his nerves; he had spent the last of Friday evening and the whole Saturday with his younger sister Meredy, another day would be too much. But right now she was here with him, their brother and his friends in the apartment he shared with them, while she was crying her heart out to them.

"C'mon, my dear", Loke said while he patted the back of Meredy who sat next to him, "This stupid man isn't worth you."

"I.." she started but ended up sobbing.

Gray sighed. _"This is going to be a long, long day."_

Meredy's sobbing was interrupted by the ringing of Gray's phone. Gray immediately got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen counter where his phone was lying.

"Yes?" he said as he answered the call.

"_Gray? It's Juvia."_

"What's up?"

"_Juvia has a very small problem…_"

"And what could that be?" he asked.

"_Ehm, Juvia was dyeing her hair back to blue … but she had a few problems._"

"Really", Gray laughed a bit.

"_Gray, that's not funny. But could you do me a favor?_"

Gray looked over to the sitting area where Natsu and the others sat. "Of course."

"_Thanks, ehm could you buy Juvia some blue hair color?_"

"Of course", he said and walked over to the hall-stand to get his coat, "I will be at your place in, hm, approximately 30 minutes. Is that okay?"

"_As if Juvia could complain about that, bye._"

"Bye", Gray said and hang up. "Guys I need to go."

"Okay, bye."

After he left the apartment he hurried to find a store where he could buy blue hair color. After he bought the hair color he went to Juvia's apartment and knocked at the door.

"One moment", he heard Juvia say.

"I have enough time to waste."

"Haahaa", Juvia said as she opened the door, her hair covered by a towel.

"So show Uncle Gray what happened to your hair", he snickered.

"No!" Juvia said indignantly.

"Okay, okay", Gray said holding his hand in front of his upper body for defense.

"Do you have the hair color?" Juvia asked as she let him stepped into her apartment.

"Yes, like you wish for", he held the pack up.

"You're the best", Juvia smiled bright, "follow me." And with that she led him into the bathroom. "Gray", Juvia gave Gray a serious gaze, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Juvia doesn't want you to see her hair like _that_", she said pointing at her hair which was hid under the towel.

"Fine", Gray sighed and closed his eyes, while Juvia took the hair color out of his hands.

While Gray needed to keep is eyes closed Juvia was dyeing her hair blue.

"Finished", she said happy.

"So I can open my eyes again, Juvia?"

"No, keep them close until the color draft in."

"C'mon Juvia that is silly."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"No, it isn't."

"Fine", Gray sighed not wanting to keep up that silly discussion, "I keep my eyes close. And what are we doing till then?"

"We could talk."

"About what", Gray asked.

"Everything, Juvia doesn't know."

"Fine", Gray shrugged, "What about Friday or Saturday, what did you both do?"

"Oh", Juvia clapped her hands in excitement, "about the party. It was so much fun…"

Gray and Juvia went into the living-room and sat down on the blue couch while Juvia kept on telling Gray what Lucy and she have done on Friday and Saturday.

"So", Gray smirked, "Did Lucy took the pictures I asked her to?"

Juvia laughed. "Yeah, she took many pictures. But why do you want them?"

"Someday, we can show you what all you went through and can make jokes about it", Gray laughed.

"Thanks", Juvia said and lightly punch him.

"That hurts", Gray playfully pouted.

"As if", Juvia giggled.

"How much longer", Gray asked still with closed eyes.

"Times up", Juvia stood up from the couch and grabbed Gray's hands, "Juvia led you to the bathroom so you won't hurt yourself."

"How funny", Gray snickered.

"Juvia only is worried about your wellbeing", she said laughing.

As they reached the bathroom Juvia turned around, so Gray stood behind her, still leading him over to the bathtub. Gray took a deep breath as he felt something pressing against is lower body. "Juvia?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Gray gulped.

"Bending over the bathtub. Why?"

"Nothing", Gray said shaking his head.

Juvia sighed. "Stop behaving like a pussy. As if you never took one of your girls from behind."

"Juvia!"

"Fine", Juvia sighed, "you can open your eyes and could you wash out the color, please?"

"Fine", Gray opened his eyes, staring at spinal column which was visible through Juvia's top as he went over to stand next to her.

"Why didn't you ask Rogue for this anyway?" Gray asked as he grabbed the shower and turned the water on.

"Because he is away with Sting and beside we don't spend much time together for a while", Juvia said sighing. "So Juvia call Gray over so they could hang up together like in the old times."

"Fine", Gray said washing the color out of Juvia's hair, "The others want to go to the beach in the evening; you and Lucy could join us, if you want. Or we could do something next weekend."

"Today sounds goo", Juvia said, "How does Juvia's hair look?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It is looking good", Gray laughed.

"Good."

Gray turned the water off and handed Juvia a towel over. "Thanks."

"You're welcome", Gray said.

"So you want to dye your hair?" Juvia joked.

"Yeah", Gray said, "I think pink would suite me, or?"

"Definitively", giggled Juvia. "Anyways, thanks for helping Juvia out."

"No problem", Gray said as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living-room grabbing his coat, ready to leave, "So see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye", Gray said as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Yes?" Lucy said as she answered her phone.

"_Are you free today?"_

"Oh hey Juvia", Lucy said smiling, "Yes, why?"

"_The guys want to go to the beach today; Gray asked if we want to come along._"

"Sounds good, count me in."

"_Do you want to come over right away, or later?"_

"I'm coming over right away."

Juvia immediately opened the door as Lucy rang the doorbell.

"Hello", Juvia sang cheerfully as Lucy stood in front of her, "Please come in."

"Thanks", Lucy said and followed Juvia inside the apartment, "And hello."

"So you really want to come along", Juvia said smiling, "I mean tomorrow is school and so…"

Lucy sighed. "I think it is okay with me."

"So what are we going to do till evening?" Juvia asked as she sat down onto her couch.

"We could watch a movie", Lucy suggested taking the seat next to her.

"Which one?"

"_Devil's Diary_", Juvia suggested.

"Nah", Lucy said, "It is too much alike 'Death Note'."

"Okay", Juvia said getting up from the couch, walking into the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?"

"I take a coke", Lucy said.

"Juvia doesn't have drugs at home", Juvia laughed.

"You know what I mean", Lucy said looking through the DVD's Juvia has.

"Juvia knows", said the bluenette and poured Lucy something to drink in a glass and walked back to the sitting area, putting Lucy drink on the table.

"How about '_Prometheus' _or '_Rags'_?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia would like to watch '_Rags_', '_Prometheus'_, reminds Juvia about the poem from J. W. von Goethe," Juvia said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Fine", Lucy said, "Let us watch '_Rags'_."

"Ah by the way", Juvia said excited, "Avan Jogia is taking part in that movie."

"Now I get why you want to watch this movie", Lucy giggled.

"Absolute."

* * *

"Hello guys", Juvia said as she and Lucy arrived at the beach where the others already were awaiting them.

"Yo Juvia, Lucy", Natsu said smiling at the two girls as they took a seat on one of the towels that lay around.

"Hi babe", Rogue said as Juvia took the seat next to him, "Thought you would never come."

"And Juvia thought you were away with Sting."

"I said the whole morning", Rogue said as he put his arm around Juvia's shoulder, "Not the whole day. Maybe you should listen to what I say."

"Juvia couldn't concentrate yesterday, Juvia is so sorry."

"C'mon guys, let us go swimming", Levy said smiling.

"Yeah."

While the others went swimming Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza were playing volleyball.

"This is mine", Erza said and blares the ball over the net.

"Lucy", Juvia said alarmed as the ball came down with much force.

"Got it", Lucy said as she prevented the ball to hit the ground, "Take it Juvia."

"Yes", Juvia said and pushed the ball over the net, where Erza prevented that Lucy and Juvia could get a point, but Levy's push was too weak so I crashed into the net instead of over it.

"Juhu", Juvia cheered and high-fived Lucy. "We're so good."

"That screams for revenge", Erza said, "Challenge accept."

"Oh god", Juvia said knowing how this will end; "We're doomed to die, Lucy."

A few moments later Lucy, Juvia and Levy lay on the ground panting in exhaustion. "That was a relaxing match, don't you think so?" Erza asked.

"Seems like the definition of relaxing change overnight", Levy said as she got up from the ground.

"Juvia doubts that this is possible."

"You see reality", Lucy said as she and Juvia also got up from the ground.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia is going to hate reality."

"By the way", Lucy said, "good match."

"Let us go into the water", Juvia said walked up to the ocean.

"I'm right behind you", Levy said, following Juvia.

"Come let us also go into the ocean", Erza said, taking Lucy by her wrist.

"Fine", Lucy said sighing.

"Juvia!" Natsu screamed as the water ball went towards the bluenette. Immediately Juvia turned around to face Natsu as the ball hit her.

"Natsu!"

"I warned you, Natsu said laughing.

Juvia took a deep breath and grabbed the ball and threw it back to him.

"C'mon Ju", Natsu said, "Join the match."

"Fine", Juvia sighed, "Only if you drop that nickname!"

And so Juvia was drown into another match with Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray and Levy.

"Our only luck is that they aren't like Erza", Levy whispered into Juvia's ear.

"Yeah, but Natsu won't stop till he wins", Juvia said sighing.

"Let us do our best and survive that", Levy said, "Together."

"Fine."

And with that the war began. Natsu was throwing the ball without mercy, sometimes hitting on of the girls. This was going to be a long war.

"Juvia is dead", Juvia said as she fell into the sand near the towels.

"Really", Rogue said standing over he, "For me you're looking quite alive."

Juvia pouted. "A kiss?"

"Oh do I need to bring you back to life", Rogue smirked and kneed down to give Juvia a kiss. "And now stand up", he said offering her his hand to get up which she grateful accept.

"Let us make a fire", Natsu said, "and have some barbecue."

"Every time thinking about eating", Lisanna said giving Natsu a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm starving", Natsu complained.

And like Natsu suggested the friend had some barbecue.

"Luckily I have something brought some alcohol with me", Cana said, taking a big sip from the red wine bottle she held.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already night but the friends still sat at the beach, around their little campfire, and despite Lucy had to see Natsu and Lisanna the whole evening, she truly enjoyed the time with her friends.

"Here", Sting sat down next to her and handed her a beer over which she gratefully accepted. "Thanks."

"How different those lovebirds are", Sting snickered.

"Huh?" Lucy was confused what he meant.

As Sting only gave her a mischievous smirk and then turned to look in a different direction, curiosity rose inside her, so she followed his gaze.

His gaze was set on Lisanna and Natsu. Lisanna was sitting next to her boyfriend and had her feet placed over Natsu's while they were holding hands. The expression on their face showed that they were talking about a serious topic.

Sighing Lucy turned away and looked at Sting who was looking at her again. And then he turned away again, a different direction this time.

And again she followed his gaze which was now on Juvia and Rogue. Yes, there was certainly a huge difference. Juvia was sitting on Rogue's lap, and arm around him and her hand buried in his hair, while one of his hands rested on her butt, with the other was placed above Juvia's other hand that rested on his chest. They also were talking, no not talking, more whispering into the ear of the other.

Lucy sighed again and turned her attention to the beer Sting had given her.

"Isn't love beautiful", he said critical.

"Sure", Lucy said taking a sip from her beer.

"Why so down?" he said with care in his voice.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. Sting and caring about something? That was new.

"Should I?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

Lucy sighed which Sting took as an answer.

"Down because you haven't a man?"

Lucy gave him a glare.

"C'mon, there thousands of men out there, willingly to date you", Sting said trying to comfort her.

Lucy was confused – there was Sting, a complete asshole sometimes, sitting next to her, caring about her and trying to comfort her – something must be wrong!

"You think so?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why not", he said smiling, "You're kind, smart girl, why shouldn't men like you?"

"Don't know…"

During the time they had talked Lucy drank a few more beers and a few shots of harder liquid and by now she felt a bit dizzy.

"_Oh god Lucy",_ Lucy thought, "_Look somewhere else than at this man. C'mon you can do that. Hey since when did I sit that close to him? And why do I lean towards him? Something is definitively wrong here. Hey! Why does he also lean in?"_

As their face got closer and closer to each other, Lucy was silently pleading for help. And fate answered her calls; someone was throwing something into her face, something wet. And in the next moment she felt a strong grip around her wrist, which was pulling her up and dragging her along. Her vision was blurred but she could make out that they walked past the campfire and then she heard the one who dragged her away saying: "….going…today school ….. Bye."

Lucy couldn't understand more and then in the next moment she sat in a car, she guesses, she wasn't certainly sure about that.

And then somewhere the car came to an halt and a door was opened, then closed, then the door right next to her was opened and she was pulled out of the car, then the door was also closed again, another door was opened, then she heard the words 'Money', 'Thanks' and 'Bye' before the door was closed again.

A few seconds later she felt the strong grip around her wrist again.

The next things she remembered was that she was dragged into the elevator, she guessed, and her assumption was confirmed as the elevator opened with this annoying 'Bing'-sound. And then she was dragged along again, pushed into an apartment.

As the door of the apartment behind her closed she only could utter the word 'sick'. And immediately she was pushed into a bathroom, the toilet lid was pushed up and Lucy was bended over the toilet. And while she vomited the person who took her away from the beach and to this apartment was holding her hair back and patted her back.

"It will be alright, okay", she heard a soft voice comforting her. And Lucy was glad for the help of this someone, then if the person wouldn't have thrown something into her face and took her away from there she would have end up kissing Sting in front of Natsu and that shouldn't happen. And there was another thing she was grateful about; because this someone was comforting her, she knew out of own experience that it is hard not to vomit as well when someone else was vomiting.

"Thanks", she said as it finally ended.

"No problem", she heard the soft voice again and was sure that this was a female person next to her, so she guessed this was Juvia.

"C'mon Lucy", Juvia said and helped her up, "Brush your teeth's or should Juvia help you?"

"Help", was all Lucy could say and then Juvia helped her to clean up.

"C'mon Lucy, sit down", Juvia lead her to the sitting area and placed Lucy onto the couch, "You will make you a tea."

Juvia didn't know how but as she came back from the kitchen with Lucy's tea, Lucy was sitting on the ground between the couch and the couch table. Sighing she placed the cup on the table, she knew that Lucy wasn't used to drink so much alcohol and was mad at herself that she didn't stepped in earlier.

"Juvia", Lucy whined and placed her hands around her angled leg, "Lucy is so sorry."

"_Great",_ Juvia thought, "_Now she is speaking like Juvia and is sad."_

Juvia kneed down in front of Lucy. "Ssh", Juvia started, "Nothing happened."

"Lucy killed your hamster, didn't she, and now you're mad at her."

Juvia frowned, since when does she have a hamster.

"Lucy", Juvia said embracing the blonde in a hug, "Juvia didn't have a hamster."

"Really", Lucy started to calm down, "Then you're not mad at Lucy?"

"No, Juvia isn't mad at you, not at all."

"Lucy is so relieved."

"Lucy, you stay overnight at Juvia's, okay?"

Lucy only nodded.

"_This is going to be a long night, now Juvia can show Lucy that Juvia is a good friend."_

* * *

Lucy was standing in front of the campus of Magnolia University, waiting for Juvia to arrive because the bluenette needed to get something so Lucy went ahead to school.

"Yo, Luce", Natsu said and stopped next to her, "Are you waiting for me."

Lucy blushed at his, and she was sure it was one, joke.

"No", she said and shook her head.

"That was cruel", Natsu said in a sad, but playfully voice.

Lucy laughed lightly.

"Did you and Juvia argue about something", Natsu said, scratching the back of his head, "I know Juvia didn't mean it bad…"

"No, we didn't argue or something", Lucy said smiling, grateful that he cared about Juvia and hers friendship, "Honestly I'm grateful she did that."

"Really?" Natsu asked. "Rogue didn't seem really happy after that. I mean his girlfriend behaved like she was jealous and threw wine into your face and stomped away with you."

"Was he angry?" Lucy asked guilty that she somehow dragged Juvia into this.

"Don't know", Natsu said shrugging, "He certainly wasn't happy about it and then spoke with Sting. It looked like it was a serious men talk."

"Oh", Lucy said looking down.

"But between Juvia and you everything is alright, yes?"

"Yes, Natsu", Lucy looked up again smiling, "Juvia and I are still best friends and what happened yesterday happened because Juvia is my best friend."

"I'd never hear those best friends are throwing wine into each other faces", Natsu said laughing.

"_This laughter, how much I love it, this expression of pure happiness all over his face and that smile, oh god…",_ Lucy thought but was torn out of them as Lisanna appeared.

"Hi babe", she said and placed a sweet kiss on Natsu's lips. "Lucy", she said with bitterness in her voice.

"Lisanna", Lucy said, trying to keep the friendliness in her voice.

"Hi Lisanna", Natsu said putting his arm around the shoulder of his girlfriend; "Lucy and I had a nice talk right now."

"I can see that", she said a devilish smile on her lips; "Shall we head in?"

"Yeah", Natsu replied and turned his attention to Lucy, "Do you want to come along?"

"Nah", Lucy said, knowing that Lisanna might kill her if she would accept to come along, "I'm waiting for someone."

Lucy sighed frustrated as she watched Natsu and Lisanna head towards the University building. "Soooorrry that Juvia made you wait", Juvia said and put her arms around Lucy from behind."

"I didn't mind", Lucy said, "All in all you showed up in the end."

"Juvia wanted to say sorry about yesterday again", Juvia said smiling.

"I already said that it is fine", Lucy said smiling back at Juvia.

"But Juvia felt guilty about it and to say sorry she bought you something, but if you say this is fine", Juvia said releasing Lucy from her hug and taking some step towards the building.

"Okay, I'm mad about you", Lucy said laughing as she followed her best friend into the campus ground.

Juvia turned around, smiling brightly and took a small box out of her grey bag and hold it towards Lucy. "Here."

Lucy's smile grew wider as she took the box out of the hands of Juvia. "I hope this is not a proposal."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to marry Juvia?" Juvia said pouting.

"I would appreciate that this was a question for me."

Lucy and Juvia turned around to the campus gate where Rogue was standing with this arms crossed above his chest. And in a flash Juvia went past Lucy and into the arms of Rogue.

"Hey", Lucy protested, "I thought you want me to marry you!" Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Lucy, darling", Juvia started, giving Rogue a quick kiss before she continued, "The love between us is special, but Juvia can't help herself, Rogue is so hot, sorry Juvia can't marry you."

"That hurt my heart", Lucy said placing her hand above her heart.

"You will get over it", Rogue plainly said.

"Rogue", Juvia said indignantly, "That hurts."

"Fine", he sighed, "Listen Lucy, this will take some time but you will get over it day by day and you will find a better one."

"Rogue", Juvia said again, "Does that mean that there's someone better than Juvia out there?"

"Seems like I can't comfort one without hurting the other one", Rogue sighed and looked to Lucy who was holding her laughter back. "Nope."

"C'mon you two", Rogue said grabbing Juvia's hand; "Let us head in. I want this day over as quickly as possible. I couldn't catch much sleep last night."

And with that the three went into the University building; Rogue hoping that school will end quickly, Lucy hoping that see didn't meet Lisanna during that day and Juvia praying not to hear anything about fish from the teacher again.


End file.
